Uchiha Asura
Uchiha Asura (うちは阿修羅, Uchiha Asura) is a ANBU Squad Commander, and a member of the famed Uchiha Clan. Background Asura was born into the Uchiha clan by Toshiro and Kisa Uchiha, and was praised by some as the best of his generation, and a genius. Even by the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Asuras' prowess far outshone their own. However, few could understand him. When he was only five, Asura had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the Third Shinobi World War, which emotionally traumatised him and cause him great emotional troubles as he grew older. Asura spent much of his time researching the history of the village from the writings their ancestors left behind. At the tender age 9, Asura made the rank of Genin, before getting a feild promotion achieving the rank Chunnin. At age 14 he enlisted into the ANBU, making a name for himself as a Assassin and Hunter-nin. Personality Asura is quite secretive, and only communicates with others only when the occasion arises. Asura is very intelligent, though his disheveled and languid appearance masks his great powers of deduction and many question his abilities upon viewing him. Asura tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. He is good at deceiving his opponents, and is willing to take drastic measures to win battle. Some of his tactics are quite bold, while others seem bizarre to those involved. He is also shown to have a dry sense of humor, and isn't above making sarcastic remarks to people. Although he tends to be polite, to some, Asura can seem quite rude and uncaring at times. Using subterfuge, misinformation, disinformation and an analytical knowledge of human nature to help enemies into a false sense of security and possibly make him carelessly over-confident, whenever Asura gives percentages to indicate how much he suspects a person of something, such as "five percent" he may in fact be over ninety percent convinced of their culpability. He only showed surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then he didn't lose his composure. He did not possess any arrogance, and fully justified any statements he made about his power, even complimenting his opponents at times on their abilities. He was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as he was rarely surprised or caught off guard. He also displayed great intuition, as he was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Asura takes no enjoyment in violence or combat , instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as he could. In battle (even thought he doesn't take enjoyment in combat) Asura is confident in himself and in his abilities (Asura's confidence comes from his own skill and power. Asura uses mind games to play with opponents that he knows that are stronger than him to through he/she off. His willingness to kill shows his cold-hearted nature and he will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is often very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents. Appearance Asura is a slender, yet fairly muscular, male that towers over most people. His usual get up is a black or purple shirt and black skin tight pants, rarely seen with out his designer leather jackets when not on missions. Asura has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structures with high cheeks and solid jaw line. Asura has jet black hair, when in light looks almost blue in appearance that reaches mid-back, with bangs that partially cover his left eye, while the right eye is completley covered. With darkened eyebrows and lashes that contrast wonderfully against his eyes, and a "bad boy" smile. Asura smells of Sakura Blossoms and Lavender. During winter he wears longed sleeved shirts in the same color. Asura has long wild hair that is waist length his hair changes after sleeping making it curl on the ends and its length changing to mid back. Asura suffers from Heterochromia and has two different eye colors. His left eye is blue with black pupils with a "sun" surronding the pupil. His right eye is black with green pupil and and around the pupil a green thorn like vines coming from the seclera. Asura on his left middle finger is a ring, with a large blue sapphire in a silver setting, with the Uchiha symbol embedded in it. He also wore dark purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace with three metal circles or rings on it. He also wore a on his right arm. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Status Part I Part II Trivia *Asura's aspect of death is emptiness. *Asura appears to have a liking for dango. *Asura's favorite number 8 is not only symmetrical, but it divides evenly and effectively. In other words, you can halve eight down to the lowest whole number possible. *Asura appears to be ambidextrous. *Asura favorite song is Wotless by Kes The Band. *Asura strangely smells of Sakura Blossoms and Lavender. *According to the databook(s): **Asuras' hobbies include visiting traditional Japanese cafés and shopping for leather jackets. **Asura wishes to fight the shinobi of Konahgakure **Asuras' favorite foods are onigiri with dongpo pork, while his least favorite is anything with beef. **Asura had completed 495 official missions in total: 93 D-rank, 122 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 93 A-rank and 53 S-rank. **Asuras' least favorite word is "war" (戦争,sensho). Quotes *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." *(To who) "Words go here." Category:Original Character Category:Male